Ocho años, ocho meses y siete instantes
by Escristora
Summary: La vida de Alicia está compuesta de pequeños momentos, de decisiones tomadas y oportunidades perdidas. De siete instantes repartidos en ocho años y ocho meses.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Noviembre del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**Disclaimer:** soy rubia, británica y mis iniciales son JKR. Sin embargo, no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para patentar la idea de un niño mago con un rayo en la frente, por lo que los personajes no me pertenecen. Una lástima.

**Nota: **he sudado tinta para escribir esta historia. No sé qué tal estará, pero como siga corrigiéndola y dándole vueltas terminaré por volverme loca. Solamente espero que os guste, que la disfrutéis y que me dejéis vuestras impresiones (tanto buenas como malas) al final del relato.

* * *

**Ocho años, ocho meses y siete instantes.**

* * *

_2 de septiembre, 1989_

Si en algún instante Alicia había tenido grandes esperanzas para su primer día de clases en Hogwarts, estas se habían ido por el desagüe junto a su buen humor desde el momento en que abrió los ojos.

Las cosas no podrían ir peor. Para empezar, sus compañeras de cuarto no le habían dirigido la palabra —bueno, para ser justos, tampoco es que Alicia se hubiera atrevido a romper el incómodo silencio reinante en la habitación—; más adelante, el desayuno había sido un auténtico infierno (estuvo más de diez minutos buscando un lugar en el que sentarse y apenas intercambió un par de frases de ánimo con el prefecto de su casa); y, para terminar, se encuentra perdida en uno de las decenas (por no decir centenares) de pasillos del colegio.

Y ahora esto.

Delante de ella, a unos escasos cinco metros, hay un gato de complexión escuálida, color ceniciento, cara de malas pulgas y ojos saltones que la observa detenidamente.

Aunque Alicia no tuviera un miedo irracional a los gatos —que lo tiene— no se habría atrevido a mover un solo músculo hasta que el horrible animal no hubiera desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Ojalá lo haga de una maldita vez; va a llegar tarde.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta una voz desconocida a su espalda.

Alicia se gira y se encuentra con una chica, no mucho mayor que ella, que le sonríe con amabilidad. En su túnica hay bordada una serpiente plateada.

—Me dan miedo los gatos —murmura tímidamente.

La sonrisa de la desconocida se ensancha.

—No tienes que preocuparte, la Señora Norris no es ningún gato. Es una especie de demonio con forma animal —dice mientras le pega un puntapié a la gata —. Probablemente vaya corriendo a contárselo a Filch, el conserje. Tienen una relación muy rara, casi morbosa diría yo.

Alicia se ríe ante la ocurrencia de su acompañante.

—Oh, casi se me olvida. Soy Gemma, Gemma Farley. ¿Y tú?

—Alicia Spinnet.

—¿Es tu primer día? —Alicia asiente con la cabeza—. No te preocupes, al principio Hogwarts puede resultar un poco abrumador, pero ya te acostumbrarás.

—Eso espero. De momento, me conformaría con saber dónde está la dichosa aula de encantamientos.

—¿Te has perdido? En realidad ibas bien encaminada. Continúa por ese pasillo, todo recto, y tuerce a la derecha dos veces.

››Yo tengo que irme ya —continúa Gemma— Como no nos demos prisa, llegaremos las dos tarde. ¡Buena suerte! —exclama antes de despedirse.

Con las palabras de ánimo de aquella desconocida aun en mente, Alicia se dispone a afrontar el resto del día sintiéndose un poco más como una Nimbus último modelo y un poco menos como una Barredora del siglo pasado.

* * *

_17 de marzo, 1992_

—¿Habéis visto a Wood? ¡Cada año está más guapo! —Angelina suspira, ensimismada—. ¡Y esos brazos! Si no fuera tan… Tan… ¡Tan Wood! —termina por exclamar.

Alicia y Katie comparten una mirada divertida, ante el palpable fastidio de su compañera de equipo, aunque ninguna se atreve a llevarle la contraria. La verdad, es que desde que Oliver es el capitán se ha vuelto un poquito insoportable.

—Yo pensaba que quienes te gustaban eran los gemelos —comenta Katie como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Pero es que a Angelina le gustan todos! ¿No lo sabías?—interviene Alicia con una carcajada—. Fred porque es guapo y divertido; George porque es divertido y guapo; Oliver porque, según ella, tiene músculos hasta en las pestañas; y Harry… Bueno, a Harry todavía no le ha visto nada, pero dale tiempo —pasando por alto el que Angelina le esté sacando la lengua, molesta, Alicia continúa—. Ahora en serio, Angie. Oliver tampoco es para tanto.

—¿Y eso me lo dice la chica ‹‹No-me-separo-de-Wood-más-que-para-ir-al-servicio ››? —protesta la aludida.

Alicia se sonroja.

Es cierto que ella pasa mucho con tiempo con Oliver y que este, con el tiempo, se ha ido convirtiendo en un gran apoyo, pero podría jurar ante el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor que entre ellos no hay nada más que una buena amistad.

‹‹Quizás›› se dice, ‹‹ese es el motivo por el que no lo encuentro nada atractivo››

—Por cierto —interrumpe, Katie—, ¿os habéis fijado en lo bien que vuela la escoba de Harry? ¡Una Nimbus 2000! Mataría por tener una igual.

Alicia dedica una tímida sonrisa a su compañera, agradeciéndole en silencio que haya cambiado de tema, y comienza a analizar con ella todos los pormenores de la llamada ‹‹escoba del siglo››. Velocidad, resistencia, ligereza… Cada detalle es examinado minuciosamente por las tres chicas hasta que Angelina, aburrida de la conversación, se levanta del banquillo y se dirige a las duchas del vestuario.

Es entonces cuando Alicia se percata de que siente más curiosidad por las curvas que oculta el holgado uniforme de Angelina que por los marcados pectorales de Oliver Wood.

* * *

_23 de enero, 1993. _

Desde que los ataques del heredero de Slytherin se intensificaron, caminar sola por los pasillos de Hogwarts se ha convertido en un auténtico suplicio para Alicia. Cada pequeño ruido —cuanto más nimio e insignificante peor— la sobresalta y provoca que se le aceleren las pulsaciones. Sin embargo, en ese momento todo se encuentra tan calmado y silencioso que Alicia no puede evitar pensar en que pronto llegará la tempestad.

Una tempestad que se desata con toda su furia cuando, al doblar la esquina, se topa con una escena que le pone los pelos de punta.

Contra la pared, una figura femenina tiene acorralada a otra de menor tamaño. Es alta, pelirroja, intimidante. Slytherin.

_Farley._

A pesar de la buena impresión que aquella chica le había causado en su primer encuentro, Alicia ya no es una niña ingenua a la que poder camelar con cuatro palabras amables y, si algo ha aprendido a lo largo de los años es a desconfiar (siempre y por encima de todo) de aquellos que visten túnicas verde y plata.

En ese pequeño corredor no cabe lugar para el miedo o para la duda. Y Alicia grita:

—¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de ella!

Ambas chicas obedecen en el acto, claramente sorprendidas por la interrupción.

Dispuesta a no desaprovechar su ventaja, Alicia se coloca en medio de ambas, varita en mano, apuntando a Gemma Farley.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema? —dice Gemma, visiblemente molesta —Y baja eso antes de que me cabree —añade con una mueca.

—No antes de que me expliques qué estabais haciendo las dos solas en este pasillo. ¿O acaso me vas a decir que no estás preocupada por un posible ataque? Claro que, si estuvieras implicada en el asunto, no tendrías nada que temer, ¿no? —añade con sorna.

La desconocida de Ravenclaw murmura una leve protesta y Alicia se vuelve hacia ella, sorprendida porque defienda a su agresora.

La observa detenidamente, para asegurarse de que la joven no es víctima de una maldición imperius o ha sufrido daños de cualquier tipo. La chica tiene las mejillas sonrojadas (lo que podría significar que había intentado escapar), los ojos brillantes (¿pero la imperius no dilataba las pupilas?), los labios rojos e hinchados (curiosamente igual de hinchados que los de Gemma) y…

‹‹¡Oh, mierda!››

—Yo… Yo… —balbucea.

Las piezas del rompecabezas han encajado en su mente de improviso, dejándola confundida y sin saber qué decir. Aprovechando el momento de distracción de su supuesta salvadora, la chica de Ravenclaw se escabulle pasillo arriba. Pero Farley no. Ella continúa erguida en el mismo sitio, mirándola, con sus ojos grises como el acero, y con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

—Te ha costado entenderlo, ¿eh?

››Antes de ir por ahí juzgando a la gente sin conocerla, deberías plantearte que las cosas no son blancas o negras—le espeta Gemma—. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Alicia quiere responder, defenderse, pero las palabras se atoran en su garganta. Sólo puede pensar en correr, en alejarse de allí; porque algo en su interior le dice que Farley está a punto de pronunciar en voz alta las verdades que Alicia acalla cada noche y que, cada vez le resultan más difíciles de negar.

No obstante, no se mueve ni un milímetro. Traga saliva.

—He visto como la miras.

La frase es como una sentencia. Alicia sólo quiere desaparecer.

* * *

_9 de febrero, 1994_

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?—pregunta Katie por undécima vez en aquel día— Si McGonagall se entera…

—No se enterará—interrumpe Alicia.

—¿Pero y si…?

—No lo hará.

Katie asiente, sin estar plenamente convencida, pero decide no seguir insistiendo. Alicia tiene claro que va a ir a esa manifestación muggle y no hay nada que pueda decir para evitarlo. Aun así, no puede evitar preocuparse por ella.

—Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado.

Alicia sonríe, divertida.

—Katie, me voy a una manifestación, no a la guerra —ríe, divertida—. Además, no estaré sola: he quedado con mi primo Evan y sus amigos. Y eso sin contar con que Oliver prometió quedarse conmigo toda la tarde.

Katie suspira, derrotada.

—No sé cómo has logrado convencerlo para que te acompañe.

—Fue fácil. Solamente tuve que amenazarlo con abandonar el equipo si no accedía a desaparecerse en Hogsmeade conmigo. Y ya sabes que yo soy la mejor cazadora del equipo.

—Creída.

Alicia ríe, pletórica. Puede que no sea muy inteligente escabullirse del castillo desobedeciendo las órdenes explícitas de McGonagall, pero desde que su primo Evan le había escrito —por mediación de su padre— informándole de los movimientos a favor de los derechos de los homosexuales que estaban teniendo lugar en todo el Reino Unido, Alicia no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea en unirse a las protestas.

El poder ir de la mano por la calle con la persona a la que quiere—una persona que, para su desgracia, se parece demasiado a Angelina—, es un derecho por el que está dispuesta a pelear hasta al final.

Y le da igual si eso supone una expulsión permanente del equipo de quidditch o enfrentarse al mismísimo Sirius Black.

Irá a esa manifestación y gritará hasta que se le desgarren las cuerdas vocales.

Sólo espera no encontrarse con la Señora Norris.

* * *

_20 de diciembre, 1994 _

Hoy ha podido hacerlo.

Entre los preparativos para el baile, el maquillaje, los ‹‹súbeme la cremallera del vestido›› y los ‹‹¿alguien ha visto mi otro zapato?››, ha podido hacerlo.

Angelina estaba ahí, con el vestido a medio abrochar y preguntando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino si de verdad le quedaba tan bien como ella creía. Alicia nunca la había visto tan indefensa ni había tenido tantas ganas de besarla como aquella noche.

Todavía no se explica cómo aquellos ‹‹me gustas›› y ‹‹eres preciosa›› que pugnaban por salir de su garganta se convirtieron en el manido ‹‹estás guapísima›› y el doloroso ‹‹seguro que dejas a Fred boquiabierto››.

Tampoco entiende cómo fue capaz de resistir la tentación de besar sus labios —tan carnosos y redondeados— cuando Angelina se acercó para abrazarla en señal de agradecimiento y su perfume de vainilla obnubiló los sentidos de Alicia.

Ahora, metida en la cama mientras escucha a Angelina relatarle por segunda vez el beso que había compartido con Fred Weasley, en lo único en lo que Alicia puede pensar es en que ha perdido su gran oportunidad. _Tiene_ que olvidarse de ella.

Ojalá supiera cómo.

* * *

_14 de diciembre, 1996. _

Cuando Alicia llega a San Mungo está temblando como una hoja.

No sabe qué ha pasado ni cuándo han tenido lugar los hechos. Ni siquiera recuerda si la lechuza que llevaba aquella horrible nota se la mandó Oliver o Leanne (ni tampoco le importa). Lo único que sabe es que Katie —su Katie, su amiga— a la que hace varios meses que no ve, ha tenido un grave accidente y está ingresada en el hospital.

Cada minuto que los tres pasan en la sala de espera es más largo que el anterior y no es hasta que transcurre lo que Alicia le parece una eternidad, que alguien sale a hablar con ellos para informarlos de la situación.

Y no es un alguien cualquiera. Gemma Farley está tan alta, tan pelirroja y con la melena tan llena de rizos como la última vez que Alicia habló con ella. Puede que más guapa.

—Lo que le ha pasado a Katie no es ninguna broma —comienza Gemma—. Es magia muy oscura.

››No hay nada que temer —añade rápidamente al ver las caras de preocupación del grupo—, es una chica fuerte y se recuperará. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo ha llegado Katie a estar en contacto con ese objeto. Mi superior dice que no había visto nada igual desde… Desde que Quién-vosotros-sabéis estaba en el poder.

››He oído rumores y sé que vosotros, llamadlo intución, estaréis metidos hasta el cuello en caso de que algo ocurra. Quiero participar.

Oliver se remueve incómodo durante unos segundos, debatiendo consigo mismo. Finalmente, murmura un breve ‹‹conforme›› y se apresura a adentrarse en la habitación donde Katie se encuentra descansando, junto a Leanne, a quien parece que el discurso de Farley no le ha impresionado en lo más mínimo.

La mirada de Alicia se cruza con la de Gemma.

Ninguna de las dos dice nada.

* * *

_2 de Mayo, 1998. _

—La revolución no tardará en estallar.

Gemma asiente, expresando su conformidad con lo expresado por Oliver. En las últimas semanas, el número de personas —entre los que se encuentran alumnos de Hogwarts— que han ingresado en San Mungo ha aumentado considerablemente y la situación se está tornando insostenible.

Gracias a Farley, el grupo formado por Oliver, Alicia, Angelina, Lee, Fred y George, ha obtenido información confidencial muy jugosa. Gemma los ha mantenido al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en el hospital. Sabían en todo momento quién estaba ingresado, en qué planta, qué le ocurría y cuál era la versión oficial de los hechos, lo que en ocasiones les proporcionaba cierta ventaja. Solamente Katie sabía qué tal medimaga era, pero como espía no tenía precio.

En este preciso momento, Alicia está sentada en un rincón del almacén de Sortilegios Weasley —lugar de encuentro habitual para el grupo— y se mantiene en silencio.

Tan sólo mira. _La mira._

Y Gemma le devuelve la mirada.

Es un juego que se estableció entre ellas hace meses; un límite que nunca traspasan. Algo a lo que ninguna de las dos se atreve a poner nombre. Algo que temen romper.

Hasta esa noche.

Cuando las monedas del Ejército de Dumbledore comienzan a brillar en sus bolsillos, Alicia se da cuenta de que no puede perder más tiempo. No está dispuesta a desperdiciar otra oportunidad.

Retiene a Gemma con el brazo y le murmura un ‹‹espera un minuto›› mientras el resto del grupo se desaparece en dirección a Hogsmeade. No obstante, en cuanto se quedan solas, la resolución de Alicia se esfuma tan rápido como ha llegado. Y sólo quedan el silencio y la sonrisa de Gemma.

Y qué sonrisa. Blanca, sincera y un poco torcida.

Alicia sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Y lo hace.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, Alicia se inclina hacia Gemma, con el corazón palpitando como loco y la sangre martilleando en sus oídos, y la besa suavemente en los labios.

Las mariposas de su estómago revolotean cuando la pelirroja responde profundizando el beso.

Un beso que solamente se rompe cuando la necesidad de aire se torna insoportable.

—Como no nos demos prisa, llegaremos las dos tarde —bromea Gemma, parafraseando las palabras de aquel primer encuentro —¡Buena suerte! —exclama antes de desaparecerse.

Alicia sonríe y sigue su ejemplo.

Ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre su futuro, después de la batalla.

O eso espera.


End file.
